


Compromise

by Bunniemind



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Co-parent, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Single Parents, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, dabihawks baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunniemind/pseuds/Bunniemind
Summary: Keigo and Dabi try to get along and learn to trust each other all over again after bumping into each other a few years later, only this time with a little toddler running around.
Relationships: Dabi & Takami Keigo | Hawks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. The Beginning

Hawks is brought to the hospital after all of the chaos that broke out during the hero ambush and they wrap up his back and run a few tests- then they tell him he is in fact pregnant. He knows he can't tell anyone about the father and he's hurting because Dabi doesn't want anything to do with him anymore after all the lies. Since he's being forced to retire early anyway he decides to keep it.

It's been super hard on Hawks who now refers to himself as Keigo. Going through the mood swings and all the baby kicks alone is a love/hate thing on its own. Despite what happened, he still misses Dabi and wonders how he's doing in jail. 

A few years later, Keigo takes his little boy shopping and of course the toddler runs off trying to get to the toy section, bumping into someone's long legs in the process.

"Watch it little brat." The kid sticks out their tongue at the stranger and for some reason it seems familiar to him 

"Touya! Baby where are you!" The blond panics looking around for his son.

The stranger's ears perk up at the name.

"Touya! There you are!" He scoops up the toddler in his arms and gives him a little nuzzle before looking up at the lanky man.

"Oh-my-God Hawks?..."

"D-dabi?" They stood for countless seconds just staring, taking in how much both of them have changed in appearance.

"Y-you... is he..."

"I should go." Keigo quickly tries to walk away but of course Dabi's legs are longer.

"You named him Touya! He must be mine!" 

"Dabi please just-"

"I'm so sorry for everything I did, I really am, please Hawks just-"

"I go by Keigo now." 

"Keigo, give me a chance, let me get to know him."

"How long have you been out?" He questions.

"Seven months. I'm a better man now, for the most part anyway." 

He really wanted to jump up into his arms and tell him how much he missed him but he couldn't. He didn't deserve to be happy with him, as if Dabi would even let him.

"I'll let you come over sometime, the second you act out of line or get angry the deal is off, do I make myself clear?"

"You won't regret this! I'll prove to you that I've changed, and I'll try to be a good dad too."

"No, you will be a good dad." He gives him a stoic look before a small smile. 

They exchange numbers and Keigo walks away for the second time, placing the mini Dabi on his hip with a little more hope in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of a twitter thread (@bratzybby 18+ btw) i made a while ago but I had to expand on it, hope you guys will like it!


	2. Age: 2

After a few facetime calls, Keigo was getting more comfortable with the idea of Dabi being in his child's life. It still scared him to no end that one day Dabi would get bored and leave but he pushed it to the back of his mind every time. 

The knock on the door made both him and the child jolt but he patted the boy on the head a few times and he instantly calmed down. The blond opened the door and looked up at the man standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. 

“Hey…”

“Hi Dabi. Come in.” They both seemed to realize how intense the situation was, on the phone it seemed normal and casual but as soon as the toddler looked up at Dabi they knew it would be awkward. 

“H-how old is he?” 

“Almost three.” 

They sit on the couch a few inches away from the boy who resumes playing with his toy dragon on the floor after seeing Dabi wasn't a threat. 

“How the hell did this even happen?” 

“He hatched from an egg, it was really scary actually.” 

“And you had to go through this shit all by yourself? Fuck I'm so sorry.”

“Stop, it's not like you knew I was pregnant… and we can't change the past.” The blond was doing his best to be positive but when those turquoise eyes looked at him he felt like a damsel in distress all over again.

“Can't believe you named him after my horrible ass.”

“Even though things were uh… chaotic between us… I still missed you… but don't let that go to your head.”

“Too late.” The silver staples indent his cheek as he curled up his lip to smile. 

“Guess I should give you a proper introduction now.” Keigo stands and scoops the baby up in his arms before walking back and sitting him down on his lap.

“He looks just like you.” Dabi noted.

“Really? That's funny because I always thought he looked just like you.” Keigo cranes his neck to get a better look at the chubby face in front of him.“Say hi baby!” He grabs a tiny arm and waves it at Dabi earnest a small laugh from both of them. 

“It's so trippy knowing I have a child.” Dabi sticks out a finger for the baby to shake and his heart skips when he takes it.

“I think he likes you so you're off to a good start.” Keigo nods. 

“What about you?” Dabi doesn't look away from the baby hand flat against his palm in comparison.

“Huh?”

“Do you… still like me?”

“I'm… still deciding.”


	3. Age: 4

“Touya was up all night with a bellyache because of you!” Keigo yelled into the phone. 

“What why?”

“Oh I don't know maybe because you gave him those spicy noodles!” 

“He liked them!”

“Dabi, he's four!”

“Shit fine I won't do it again!”

“If you do I'm cutting you off from taking him on the weekends for a month again.” 

“Relax Keigo I fucking won't.”

They cut the call and Keigo melts into his seat.

“Baby daddy drama again?” Mirko sips from her coffee.

“Not drama, just him being a dumbass in the parent department.” 

“You gotta remember you had a head start on the whole parenting thing, at least he's trying.” She shrugs.

“You're right, and normally I'm patient about these things but I've been so worked up, maybe I'm taking it out on him?”

“Maybe… you guys should just fuck already, I think you're frustrated and it's starting to affect your friendship.” 

“Uh no! I'm not-”

“What, into him like that- spare me the bs denial, I've seen the way you look at each other.” She flips her hair over her shoulder with a smirk.

“I can't go back to him, we agreed it would be platonic after that one night during the Christmas party.”

“Wait you haven't slept with him in two whole years?!”

“Lower your voice!” Keigo whispers with a blush.

“Sorry sorry. It's just… you guys seem so… I don't know in sync with each other.”

“Because we aren't sleeping together.” The blond laughs as he pulls out his wallet to pay for their coffees. 

Keigo spotted the familiar man sitting on the steps near his apartment door as he struggled with the groceries on his arms.

“Dabi?” 

“Let me help.” He quickly stood and grabbed the bags from his arms with ease ignoring the confused look behind him. 

Keigo unlocks the door and steps aside for the man behind him making his way to the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” The golden eyes watch attentively as Dabi bends over to drop the bags.

“You sounded really pissed on the phone, just wanted to check on you.” 

A small flutter happened in Keigo's belly. 

“Sorry I think I was just frustrated about other stuff and took it out on you. Touya just needed a little belly rub and medicine, he's fine.” 

“Oh, that's good then, where is the little brat?”

“With Fuyumi, I had a few errands to run and I didn't wanna drag him around for that.”

“Nice to know you trust my family.”

“Mainly Fuyumi but yeah she's become a good Auntie.”

“You look tired, you should take a nap before they come back.” Dabi comments watching the smaller guy yawn.

“But-”

“I'll put up the groceries up for you and then I'll leave.”

“You don't have to-”

“I want to, now go before I throw you in bed myself.”

“Yes daddy.” Keigo smiles over his shoulder.

“You're such a fuckin’ tease.”


	4. Age: 7

Keigo was chatting away with Mirko on her couch about the big villain take down on the news when his phone started to ring.

“Hello?”

“Hello Mr. Takami it's me Mrs. Yamito, I'm calling about your son Touya.”

“What happened, is he hurt?”

“Uhhh not exactly, he did get into it with a few other students though.”

“I'll be right there!”

He hung up the phone and explained the best he could to Mirko before leaving. 

He couldn't even think of a reason he'd get into it with someone, he was a relatively small and quiet kid who minded his business. Not to mention, no quirk so how would he hurt another kid?

He arrived at the school and headed towards the principal’s office. 

He was welcomed in and saw his son swinging his feet back and forth in the big chair across from the desk. Once he saw his dad his eyes lit up and ran to hug his legs. 

“What the heck happened to your cheek?!” Keigo could feel himself going into protective mode as the seven year old only clung tighter silently.

“Hello, I think it will be easier if you just watched this footage.” 

Keigo moved to sit in the chair with his son perched in his lap shaking slightly.

Touya was sitting at his desk in the back of the classroom reading some kind of comic book when three boys crowded his desk with happy smiles. The teacher left the room and the boys snatched the book from him and tossed it around to each other, the tallest boy grabs Touya by the ear when they notice he's trying to ignore them. In one second, they throw the book down and start tugging on his uniform and his frizzy red hair while other students seem to be yelling at them to stop. In a blink, Touya had blue flames igniting from his arms as he pushed the kids away so hard they fell onto their backs. The teacher walks back in and runs toward him and he starts crying. 

The video cuts out and Touya is crying again.

“Shh baby it's okay.” Keigo holds his head to his chest as he shares a sad smile with the principal.

“I just think it's better if he went home early, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about with him, and he's not in trouble by the way.”

“Are the other kids?” 

“Oh absolutely, we do not tolerate bullying here.” The woman gave a big smile as she turned the monitor off completely. 

“Thank you. C’mon bud let's go home.” They stand and walk out hand in hand.

Once they get home and kick off their shoes Dabi is knocking.

“Holy shit, tell me everything.” 

“Well first things first, Touya has a quirk.” 

“What?”

“Your quirk actually.” He continued. 

“What triggered it?” Dabi sits next to the small boy on the couch trying not to show how proud he was.

“He was being bullied.”

“Oh fuck no, I'll kill-” Dabi stopped himself when he saw Keigo glaring. “Never mind.”

“Am… I a monster?” The kid rasps.

“No! You did the right thing!” Dabi rubs his head.

“Dabi!” Keigo sighs before squatting down in front of the boy. “You aren't a monster, don't even say that. Next time someone is bothering you tell a teacher, or one of us. Especially now that you have a quirk, we don't wanna hurt anybody right?”

The boy looks at both parents before nodding.

“I just wanted to read my comic.” Touya frowns.

“They're just jealous you have comics and they don't.” Dabi chimes in.

“Not anymore…”

“We'll buy you more.” Keigo gave his chubby leg a comforting squeeze.

“Thank you...” 

The pair watched as their son slowly fell asleep in his little race car bed before closing the door as slowly as they could.

“I'm happy he's okay, he looked so scared in that office.”

“He knows he has people that love him at home.” Dabi intertwined their fingers and for some reason Keigo couldn't pull away.

“Home huh?” Keigo liked hearing the word fall from his lips. “Spend the night.”

“Uh… are you sure?” Dabi looked down skeptically as the blond turned them into the direction of his bedroom rather than the living room.

“I don't wanna be alone tonight.” 

“Sure, I'll stay.”


	5. Age: 9

Keigo was sitting on the couch with his laptop on his thighs researching different ways to take care of children with Aspergers when Dabi walked in with their child trailing behind him. He quickly closed the laptop and placed it on the coffee table.

“I told you that key was just for emergencies.”

“Yeah yeah, sorry to interrupt your adult time.” Dabi rolled his eyes with a playful grin.

“I was researching thank you. Anyway, how was school bud?”

“Good.” The boy smiles at the floor as he kicks off his shoes. Since he didn't speak much the parents had to rely on his facial expressions.

“Get started on your homework and I'll make you a snack.” Keigo stood to pat his fluffy red hair and the boy almost nuzzled into his hand for a moment before strutting to his little bedroom.

“What were you researching?” Dabi follows to the kitchen.

“More tips on Aspergers…” He sighs while cutting up the apple slices.

“I told you to stop that shit, you're doing great on your own.” 

“It doesn't hurt to have a little more help.” 

“Keigo, I'm here too.” The taller male placed a hand on his tense shoulder.

“I know that and you're doing an amazing job. You have no idea how much I appreciate you.” Keigo smiles down at the apples on the tiny plate.

“Oh shit was that… a compliment?”

“Fuck off.” 

They share a small laugh before Touya walks in with a pencil clenched tightly in his fist.

“Need help.” His brow is furrowed as he glares at the tiles underneath his feet.

“C’mon.” Keigo follows him back towards the hallway.

“I'll be back for him Friday!” Dabi calls out before leaving.


	6. Age: 11

Fuyumi, Natsuo, Shouto, Rei, Mirko, Touya, Keigo, and Dabi were sat at the dinner table in the Todoroki household after being invited over by the sister for a family dinner to announce something. 

After they ate, Fuyumi stood with a shy smile and began to speak. “I wanted everyone here to know you guys are the first to hear this news because I love and trust you all. I'm happy to announce that after months of trying, I am finally pregnant!” 

“Whoa really?” Mirko grins.

“Yup.” Fuyumi turns her body a bit to the side and slightly lifts up her shirt to show off her small bump.

“Wow congratulations!” Keigo cheers. He remembered how he looked with a tiny bump and how sad his announcement was compared to Fuyumi’s.

“Pregnant?” Touya looks over at the belly with a frown.

“It means she's going to have a baby.” Dabi explains.

“Ooh small baby!” He gave a thumbs up and continued with his coloring book as they smiled at his quick reaction.

“I'm sure your fiancé is excited as well.” Rei comments, collecting all the empty dishes.

“He is, he actually wanted to be here for the news but had to work late.” 

“You'll be a great mom.” Shouto nods.

“Where is my mom and why aren't my dads married to her?” Touya questions but never looks away from his crayons.

Everyone looks at each other before simultaneously looking at Dabi and Keigo with a mischievous smirk.

“Well uh you don't have a mom because I gave birth to you.”

“Kay, why aren't you and Dad married, or living together?” 

“Yeah guys, why aren't you? I think we'd all like to know.” Mirko chimes in with a joking glare.

“Well, uh…”

“We just-” Dabi tries to help take the pressure off of him but fails.

“We like our own space, Daddies are just friends.” 

“But… you kiss like married people sometimes?”

“Kiss huh?” Natsuo tries to hold in his laugh.

“Yeah, it's gross.”

“You sure are talkative tonight!” Keigo huffs with a pink blush on his face.

“Too talkative…” Dabi rubs his hand down his face.

The boy smiles down at his paper and is too caught up in the color scheme to remember what they were talking about.


	7. Age: 13

Dabi was strolling his grocery cart around while Fuyumi walked next to him with mindless chatter until he heard something he really wished he didn't.

“So now that Keigo's dating, I couldn't help but wonder if you've found anyone yet?”

Dabi froze in his spot looking pale as a ghost.

“What's wrong?” Fuyumi looks over her shoulder.

“He's dating?”

“Yeah, he told me he's been seeing someone for about a month now, he even knows about Touya.” She was smiling, completely oblivious to his discomfort.

“Good for him then, I don't know how I feel about him being around my kid though…” He really tried his hardest not to sound bitter but he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Why hadn't Keigo mentioned it?

“Keigo seems happy so I'm sure Touya’s fine!” She waved off.

Dabi's fear of being replaced gnawed on him all week until he picked up his son from school Friday afternoon and he had a big smile on his face as always. Sure the kid didn't say much once he got in the car but he always patted his leg along to the radio while he looked out the window if he was in a good mood. 

“So I heard daddy has a boyfriend…”

“Don't like him.” Touya balled up the hand into a fist.

“Why's that?”

“He looks at me funny, don't think he likes me.”

Dabi took a deep breath so he wouldn't get worked up in front of his kid but it hurt to know he couldn't do much about it, but one thing he did know was that his son never lied. Hell, he didn't even know if he knew how to lie.


	8. Age: 13 1/2

“Thank you so much for coming over, I'll only be a few hours at most.” Keigo makes a grab for his keys on the coffee table. 

“Dude, you deserve this stop thanking me, I mean it's not like I can do much in this state anyway.” Mirko smiles rubbing over her swollen belly.

“I know but-”

“Fuck?!” The echo from the hallway cut off the conversation in the living room.

“What the hell?” Keigo rushes to his son’s room and opens the door without knocking, eyeing the small boy hunched over his desk in frustration.

“Touya?” 

He didn't respond and Keigo realized he had his headphones on. He cautiously walks up next to him and pulls the headphones down to flop on his neck. The boy jumps at the movements but calms down once he sees it was just his dad.

“What is going on with you?” 

“I messed up.” 

“Let me see.”

The turquoise eyes get blurry with frustration as he holds up the paper in front of him. He had a drawing of a wolf half way colored in, it was a fantastic drawing too, but it had a huge black line out of place on the tail.

“Now I have to start all over!”

“I get that you're frustrated but watch your language.” Keigo sighs.

“What did I say?”

“Fuck, really loudly.”

“O-oh sorry I heard dad say it.”

“... of course you did, don't repeat what he says, okay?”

“Mhm.” The boy nods.

“Why don't you take a break and finish your drawing tomorrow, it's getting late.”

“Okay.” He nods again rolling away from the desk.

“I'll be back soon, don't wait up like you did last time.” Keigo ruffles his head before kissing his forehead.

“Night dad.”

“Goodnight.” Keigo walks out and closes his door behind him. 

“All good?” Mirko looks up from her phone.

“Yeah, he said he heard Dabi saying it, I'm seriously going to kill him one of these days.” Keigo props his hand on his hip.

“I'm sure he doesn't know what it means.”

“Oh yeah, I can tell he doesn't- but he still said it. Anyway, I'm heading out now for my date.” 

After arriving at the restaurant, they grabbed a window seat and began their usual talk that was until he saw a figure walk by on the opposite side of the street that resembled Dabi.

Was he being paranoid?

It seems like a switch had flicked inside of Keigo's head and he couldn't focus on anything else.

He was starting to realize his date was only interested in talking about himself and bragging about his successes. He was a very attractive man… but maybe that's all he was. He didn't have any struggles to overcome or any character depth besides being a businessman looking for his next housewife. 

Keigo wondered why he hadn't noticed this on their first or second date, hell even the third would be acceptable but the fifth? 

Was he trying to ignore the boring side of him, compensate for something?

The blond rested his cheek on his palm with his free hand while mindlessly twirling his noodles as the man complained about how his food wasn't meeting his expectations. His thoughts slowly started to drift off to the ex villain. 

Would Dabi like this place?

Have they ever gone on a date?

He remembered how aggravating it was to stay a secret with Dabi because of their different paths. He couldn't just show up in public holding hands with a wanted villain. Not to mention the fact that they never dated in the first place, Dabi didn't date back then. They were fuck buddies at best, and then before they could even indulge in anything more everything went to shit. Keigo knew the night before he had to give his all, he was too eager to have one last night with Dabi before he hurt him and made him hate him forever. Keigo was so scared and impatient that they forgot about a condom. Even though it was for a completely different reason than most they always used protection, at the time neither of the two knew Keigo could be impregnated. So of course the one night they didn't mind, it happened without either of them being aware of what just happened.

He remembered how proud he felt when Dabi admitted he wanted to experiment more with Keigo, feelings he's never felt were being exposed to the hero and then his heart shattered in two when he betrayed him the next day.

Keigo was practically daydreaming what it would be like if he never went against Dabi that day, would they be a perfect family? Would Touya even exist?

“Hey did you hear me?”

“Sorry I spaced out… what happened?” 

“I asked if you wanted to come to my place.”

“Oh, I think I'm gonna head home tonight, I think the food made me nauseous.” They stood and walked out to the front of the restaurant.

“Well, call me if you need anything.” The man gave a final nod as he propped up an umbrella to walk in the other direction.

He really was a nice guy but something was… off? He just wasn't right for Keigo. He was too serious about everything.

“I thought that was you!”

Keigo looked up and saw the tall man he was just reminiscing about walking towards him with his own umbrella.

“Oh hi, what are you doing here?”

“I was painting my parlor again, I'm almost finished actually.” 

Keigo hadn't noticed his paint coated jeans when he first approached. A few splotches on his black t-shirt appeared as well the closer he got.

“So how was Mr. Business man? From what I saw in the window, you looked miserable.” 

“He's just… not for me.”

“So it was a date then?” Dabi tries not to make it obvious how tense he was.

“Yeah, but I won't be going on anymore with him, he's just…”

“Not me?” 

“W-what! No that's not what I was going to say!” Keigo playfully pushed his shoulder.

“You haven't changed a bit, still as flustered as ever. I was joking…”

“I… knew that.”

“C’mon I'll take you home.” 

After a small car ride, Keigo built up the courage to kiss him on the cheek as thanks but Dabi turned his head to speak at the same time, making it a kiss on the lips.

“Shit, I was going for your cheek I swear!”

Dabi's eyes lowered to his lips before leaning in again. Keigo huffed for a few seconds before giving in to the warm hand on his cheek. Keigo felt him tug at his bottom lip with his teeth, letting out a needy moan as the tattooed man pulled away.

“You should go check on them, make sure they haven't burned your place down.” Dabi nips at his blushing cheek.

“R-right. Uh goodnight Dabi.” 

“Night little hero.”

Needless to say, Keigo felt like a teenager again. 

He knew it was wrong and weird to feel like this again after agreeing multiple times to stay platonic.

He saw Mirko half asleep on his couch and shook her slightly.

“Hey go to the guest room, you're too sleepy to be driving.”

“Mhm mhkay.” She slowly wobbled down the hall. 

Once he opened his door, he saw a lump in his bed moving up and down.

He changed into his pjs and crawled in next to the lump and cuddled into his son’s hair. He normally did this when he was anxious or angry and Keigo couldn't deny him no matter how big he got.

“You're so cute sometimes.” He giggled more so to himself.


	9. Age: 15

Dabi knew it was pointless to pursue Keigo but sometimes he couldn't help himself, despite the fact that by the next morning Keigo withdrew from him. But he never pushed for an answer, he just had to respect his need for space.

So there he was, in a stuffy bar with a beautiful woman latched on his arm. Dabi wasn't much of a drinker anymore so he was still nursing his first glass while she was on her third. The woman was good company, pretty funny too but it was only to fill a void for the moment. It was only their fourth date but she was actually keeping up with his somber persona and he secretly liked it.

As they talked over the low music, she looked down at his lips as he spoke, unconsciously moving closer. His eyes were staring down at his drink obliviously while she propped up in her seat leaning in for a kiss. 

In that same second, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

“Hey, wait are you crying?” 

She sat back in her seat with wide eyes, suddenly realizing what she was doing.

“Calm down, deep breaths Kei.” He shushed over the phone.

Kei? Was this a friend of his?

“Where would Touya go at a time like this?”

Now that was a name she recognized, he had told her about his single dad life and his son’s name but that was pretty much it. Nothing about the other parent.

“Shit, I'll check my place. Please don't cry, we'll find him.” He shoved the phone back in his pocket and yanked his leather jacket back on.

“Sorry family emergency! I'll call you!” He stepped out of the bar and made his way to his apartment, hoping his son would be there. 

Sure enough he was, sitting with his legs crossed on the welcome mat.

“Touya? W-what are you doing?” Even though he was confused, he still felt relieved his son wasn't roaming the streets.

“I… I left home and came here.” His son looked at him with a ‘duh’ expression.

“Yeah… I understand that.” He couldn't help but chuckle at the boy picking at the bristles in the mat. “Doesn't explain why you ran from home though buddy. C’mon you must be freezing.” Dabi unlocked his door and pushed the mini version inside.

“I… made dad mad… I hurt his feelings.”

Dabi sighs and pulls out his phone again, dialing the ex. “Yeah, he was at my place. I'll talk to him for a bit. Don't stress.” After ending the call, they both sat on the couch.

“What were you two fighting about?”

“He just… he's always with that baby, he doesn't like me anymore.”

“Baby?”

“Auntie Rumi’s new daughter.”

“Ohhh I get it, you got jealous.”

“No!”

“Your dad still likes you, he just likes newborn babies, don't worry he'll get over it just like he did with her other daughter.”

“You think so?”

This was really bothering him? Being replaced?

“Yes, we both love you. What did you say to him?”

“I don't wanna say it again.” He shakes his head and wraps his arms around his knees, pushing his forehead into his legs.

“You don't have to tell me. Go to your room and get some sleep.” 

The redhead nods quietly and shuffles down the hall.

The door turns and bursts open with a frantic Keigo trying to catch his breath.

“Where is he?”

“I sent him to bed, he's alright.”

Keigo clenched his fists at his sides and began to cry again.

“Stop. Stop it.” Dabi quickly stood in front of him, almost afraid to touch him.

“I'm a terrible dad, say it.”

“Are you kidding me, you were born to be a dad! You didn't do anything wrong.” Dabi rubs his tense arm.

“You know what's wrong with him?”

“He just got a bit jealous of you spending time with the baby, probably just felt a little left out that's all.” 

Keigo visibly relaxed a bit as Dabi reached out to hug him.

“I thought I really fucked up Dabi. He told me he preferred you and my heart broke.”

“It's fine, just let him sleep it off. You know he didn't mean that.”

“I hope not…”

“You should have seen the kid’s face when I asked about it, he looked guilty.”

“Yeah? Well I'll leave, I'm sorry about everything- I know you had plans today.” Keigo ran a hand over his blurry eyes before pulling away from the embrace.

“Family first. Always.”


End file.
